Talk:"You're All Alone!"
Reference to that "promiscuous girl" song? Maybe?..a little? ok probably not.-Onlyashadow 14:35, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :It is a shout, yet says "target foe". That would be the first targeted shout ... --Xeeron 09:01, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::"Coward!". --Fyren 09:02, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::Assassins using this with Horns of the Ox springs to mind. --Ufelder 07:54, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Even better than that is Trampling Ox onlt req is cripple and YAA! applies that. It costs the same energy and it causes more damage (only 9 more but w/e) Wikiguru 15:40, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::This plus an elementalist with stoning comes even stronger to mind. Hell this goes good with any HA group trying to hold down one target from fleeing. No more running monks with this, and it's effectively cheap and can be kept up all the time. In RA a ranger could sub this in to keep any melee class off them and simply pick them off. This is definitely a powerful shout. :::Snare the RC and thats it.. — Skuld 22:44, 23 September 2006 (CDT) I saw valandor use this a lot. They just spammed it around them used Hypochondria to trigger fragility twice(weakness + cripple) for each target affected by this. This skill turns anyone into cripshot ranger. Will be very hard to run away from people in random arenas or to catch up with them. --Spura 04:54, 25 September 2006 (CDT) This is my new favorite skill!-Onlyashadow 08:23, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :No more CripShot rangers :( 80.132.114.252 04:40, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::Maybe not runners but this has 8x the recharge and cripshots do other stuff - poison and interrupt+ edeni — Skuld 04:42, 3 October 2006 (CDT) *has* to be linked upon Nightfall release - it's way overpowered ATM. --Lemming 03:37, 4 October 2006 (CDT) A sword or hammer warrior can pressure the enemies AND can snare AND weaken warrior with his left energy, so he can prevent spikes with weakness and cripple, stop pressure with weaknes and cripple and can make actually more damage than any other sword warrior. How can a CripShot be better than this? He needs to shoot and hit, warrior just shouts. The poison and edenial is nothing against the one that comes from a warrior through his damage and weakness COVERS cripple, just like poison covers it. Interrupt is the only thing left but the slot saved from removing the CripShot can get an interrupt for sure. 80.132.114.69 17:54, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :If this lasts as it is...there's no limit to the ripples it will create in PvP. Rangers and Assassins will be rendered utterly impotent, for a start. Point, click, shout, and both offense and defensive mobility is ruined. Unavoidable, unblockable, uninterruptable. Sins have Shadow Step, but what's the point if they can't do any damage? I really don't want to start using Mo or N as a secondary just to remove or transfer conditions I otherwise have no way to deal with or protect against. :Casters will feel the Cripple too, you can be sure. No more kiting Monks, all you need is two W's with this skill and the Monk is either a sitting target or completely occupied trying to keep the Cripple off. PvP groups will start huddling together or at the least, pairing off into a kind of "buddy" system. If this skill had an Indian name, it would be "Wolf Stalks Straying Sheep". ::If they leave it like that, I'll guess I'll strap a shadow step on everything. Death's Retreat and Return for casters, and offensive shadow steps for warriors.--Spura 07:59, 8 October 2006 (CDT) YAA -> Fierce -> Heavy is not a good spike.--Lemming 03:39, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :::::What do you mean no counter? Haven't you ever heard of Vocal Minority, Well of Silence or even Ulcerous Lungs or Roaring Winds to make shouts harder to use? I'm sorry if someone else asked/answered this already, I may have missed it...which condition is applied first? --Cereseternal 20:54, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Cripple. --Fyren 21:26, 2 April 2007 (CDT) possible reference So Monty Python's broadway show has "I'm all alone" as one of the songs... "He's all alone" comes up from Patsy and the Knights - possibly derived from that. Link: http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/spamalot/imallalone.htm --CKaz 15:25, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :I think it's something simpler than that. --Karlos 15:58, 12 October 2006 (CDT) i like this skill because it is a multi-taskable skill. i espically see this having a big impact on melee classes in battle. reduce their movement, limit their damage. but it can also be used for fleeing foes, a good snare. its a very nice skill. Home Alone? "We know you're in there, and that you're all alone." :That'd be so awesome if it was from that line in Home Alone! - Ttnonose 18:36, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Over Powered Nerf Imminent!-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 14:26, 20 October 2006 (CDT) I see cries and shrieks of "NERF THIS NOW".. look at crippling anthem? (Not a fifty five 02:44, 20 November 2006 (CST)) :That's only half of this; the fact it's unlinked with a fixed duration would probably still make it Elite even if it only did Cripple. But it does Cripple and Weakness. Making it hard to move is one thing. Instantly destroying offensive capability at range, in addition to the Cripple? With that said, though, I'm willing to take back some of my earlier doomsaying. Nearby isn't a hard condition to meet, and if you can't land it you've completely wasted your Elite slot. But make no mistake, it IS incredibly potent, even with that condition. Arshay Duskbrow 04:25, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::Sheesh, just switch to /Mo and use Mending Touch like everyone else :) — Skuld 10:45, 29 November 2006 (CST) This does need to be updated, it was nerfed. It now says "nearby", now making it exclusive for those 1 on 1 moments. Kamahl the Fist 15:34, 29 November 2006 (CST) :Ok.. Most flag runners have condition removal. Most games of RA and HA everyone is pretty much in near range (unless the enemy has a suicidal idiot). Except dearing Relic Runs in HA everyone is always within condition removal range. So, this seems to be more of a funny skill to use in RA unless you want to take it for HA relic runs, but it isn't worth the elite slot. In my opinion. --67.172.10.82 21:57, 5 December 2006 (CST) Farming "Very good farming skill, Kill the mob surrounding the boss, then send your henchmen away for solo drops, when its just you and the desired boss, spam this skill to keep him in check." Is this true? I never heard of this trick before. Just wondering. -Divinechancellor :Not true. Drops are dependent on party size, not whether or not your party is nearby. See Farming. - Krowman 15:24, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::Has this been tested and confirmed not to be true? I don't find anything on this specific topic. I haven't tested it thoroughly myself, but I was under the impression that there is some truth to it, that drops are distributed only among characters in radar-range. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 15:33, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::If you're not in radar range of the monster, you will not get assigned any drops. I'm not a PvEr, so I have no idea if this applies to heroes/henchmen, but I'd guess so. Number of party members has nothing to do with the drops themselves; it just modifies the chance you'll get the assignment. --Fyren 15:47, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::Sorry, should've been more clear. Monsters will still "drop" items, only you don't see them when you press Alt and look around. They have been assigned to the other party members (i.e. henchmen/heroes), and since they can't pick them up, it seems that they haven't dropped at all. It's kinda confusing, since the game never says "Item X assigned to Henchman Y," but if you do a mission once with all human party members and once with all AI party members, and compare the number of things "dropped," you'll see what I meant. Sorry about any confusion. - Krowman 15:56, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::The point is people off-radar will not get assigned drops. Whether they're nearby does matter. --Fyren 15:59, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::Please see Talk:Kilroy Stonekin (quest), I tested this for unlocked chests and the info at Farming is incorrect in that regard. If you take a full hench party and send them off radar before opening the Unlocked chests, you get all the loot drops. ::::I dunno if this works for loot from regular monsters though. 24.6.147.36 15:50, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::Chests are different though. I'm going to go give that chest trick a try though. Does it mean you get 8 drops for 1 key? - Krowman 15:56, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Unlocked only, probably works on FoW and UW chests :). Dunno what you mean by keys, iirc locked chests give you only one drop. 24.6.147.36 17:49, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::::I went back and tested some of the things I said above in-game. I left Drok's with 7 AI party members. I went to Talus Chute, and went really far east (past those Avicara) and parked my henchies there. I ran back towards the portal, and once I got there (with all henchmen off radar and their names grayed-out in the party window) started soloing monsters with a Vengeful Rit. I farmed as much as I could there (difficult because you have to aggro only a few things at at time). I did this again a second time. I then went back later without any henchmen. I solo'd again a second time after this first run. There was a difference between the amount of loot I got from each outing. I did receive significantly less when my henchmen were present but out of radar range. Can anyone else verify this, or is it just a coincidence? Maybe it was a situational glitch with the quest above? If anybody else could give it a shot, see if maybe my runs were just coincidences, that'd be much appreciated. Thanks. - Krowman 19:49, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::I've tested this extensively. Henchmen only receive drops if they are within radar range of the enemy when it dies. For example, if you use henchmen to kill all the mobs surrounding a boss, then send them way off the map and kill the boss only after they all appear grayed out in your party window, 100% of the boss's loot will drop for you. Gold that is dropped is split evenly regardless of radar range, but the assignment of drops is most certainly restricted to players in range of the kill. Perceptes 07:19, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::This is true, I personally have tested it, and used this quite effectivly during the triple drop weekend. For Shak-Jarin's Sword, I would take a full party of 8(hero's/hench), kill everything but Shak-Jarin the Justicebringer, and then solo him with a riposte build, solo'ed via sending them off the radar, during the weekend, I would say I got his sword once every 2-3 runs. I also tried for Reaper's Blade and I was able to get that on my first try using the same method. I HIGHLY doubt I would have gotten those greens so fast if the drop was being split 8 ways. EDIT:Another way to test this, take a friend with you, have him stand outside radar range and watch as NO drops are reserved for him, but gold will still be split. Now, have him step into radar range and watch as drops start getting reserved for him. Henchies work the same way, take gold no matter where they are, and only take items if they are in the radar. --Mwpeck 09:54, 10 January 2007 (CST) The range you have to send your heros and henchmen is slightly father than off radar. The easiest way to send them away is to open your minimap, use the party flag and send them running. If this were not the case why would any war FoW beach farming go with anybody else in their party? Trivia? Dudes, really, Nelly Furtado's song ,,Promiscuous Girl" SHOULD be in trivia. Dont tell me ,,I'm All Alone..." isn't referance... - Abedeus 12:24, 18 January 2007 (CST) :"You're All Alone!" versus "I'm All Alone!"? It's a weak link. --Ufelder 06:28, 19 January 2007 (CST) Simply "no." Stop trying to make a connection that ISN'T THERE. 68.53.168.153 16:44, 20 January 2007 (CST) :If Nelly is put as a reference, then I want Arcane Echo and Echo to be references to Pink Floyd, and another thing to be put in here about 'You'll never walk alone'.--81.140.73.130 11:24, 21 January 2007 (CST) :I think that the wings that sprout from Paragons while casting are an obvious reference to Nelly Furtado's song "I'm Like a Bird". -- Dashface 21:10, 4 February 2007 (CST) I think there is no reference for this skill. It's just basic logic, if you feel 'all alone', you're affraid. People who are paralyzed by fear, can't move or fight...hence the weakness and the crippled. The sentence "you're all alone" has beeen in countless b-grade horror and action movies, there is no point in finding a specific reference.Martian Kyo 15:49, 29 January 2007 (CST) :God, reference zealots piss me off. Even for skills with "obvious" references can simply be explained logically. Unless there's significant evidence to the contrary (e.g., the name "For great justice!" has little relevance to the skill, and it's an obvious quote from the incredibly famous AYB), I'd refrain from calling things references. God forbid anyone at Anet could have an original thought!--207.224.59.142 18:16, 17 March 2007 (CDT) There should come a skill called I Can Take You All On Alone!. wich will boost attributes :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:56, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Altered Ok, I'm a warrior who uses it, and I think its a fantastic move, because like you say, it hurts all enemies no matter what, but I've just logged on to discover its now a 7 second duration, not 10, so its no longer fully maintainable. Will this make an ultimate difference? Cant say yet, but its been tuned down a little at least. Puk 01:52, 4 February 2007 (CST) :I dont think it has been nerfed at all really. Sure it doesnt last 10 seconds now, but taking into effect what Weakness does now (reduces all stats by 1), it might even be more effective. If it did last the full 10, this would be way to rigged because you could suppress your opponents skill levels throughout the match (pvp wise). Its depatable if its more, less or equally effective pre-change, but for me at least it is just as effective, possibly more. Kelethan 13:21, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::Back again, the lesser duration doesnt seem too drastic. Especially in combination with a crippling sword hilt, which i use and which pushes crippled back up to 9.5 seconds.. roughly. With weakness packing its new punch it does have better overall application. However, this skill as it always was, is still average against someone who see's you coming and knows what you're about. Puk 08:03, 10 March 2007 (CST) Weapon Mods Do weapon mods increase the time of the conditions, Like crippling mods etc Quazark Zeklar :Yep ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 10:20, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Mini Pets someone mentiond to me that if you have a minipet near you and someone uses this on you it will have no effect. i thought it sounded kinda rediculous, but I suppose it could be true. can anyone test it?--Coloneh RIP 12:42, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :This used to be the case, but I'm fairly certain this was fixed a while ago. I remember having a minipet out while farming Colossals to get through the first group of YAA-spamming Corsairs faster :) 15:07, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::nope, minipets still work against this. i also found this out while colossal farming.. 75.186.77.107 23:06, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::Minipets count as allies (or, more specifically, enemies of your enemies) and function as such. HotO won't KD you if next to a mini, YAA won't work, and maybe skills like Star Burst will lose the extra energy, though I'm not sure on that --Gimmethegepgun 03:29, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Star burst you won't be able to reproduct the conditions due to availibility of monsters who use it but maybe healing burst would worth trying out. HotO I can say that i've seen it not work due to minis. Not too sure about YAA. Flechette 03:55, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Does this still work? An anon just removed the note. GWW still has it and talk page activity from as recent as May suggests it still works. Entropy ( ) 06:13, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Note trivia??? It is said that the warior is wearing Canthan armor... I don't know for you guys, but I dont see anything else than a silhouette. This should be removed. 20:56, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi-res version allows you to see some detail. It does, indeed, to be canthan armor, but thanks for being on the lookout for bad trivia!-- (Talk) ( ) 20:58, 19 May 2008 (UTC)